Hell and Back
by Infinity-SilverWolf
Summary: Happens years after the Tamers journey ends. One boy with the help of his Renamon and his friends must save both worlds from being destroyed by a group of rogue tamers.R&R please -Up For Adoption-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One An Unexpected Encounter

I slowly wake up to a bright ray sunlight coming through the curtains and to the blare coming from my alarm clock. My name is Riken Inakura, I'm 18 years old, about 125 pounds, I have a thin muscular build, I'm about 5" 10', dark green eyes, and I have short silver colored hair. I hit my alarm clock to shut it off and I sit up to rub my eyes.

I get out of bed and pull out a clean collared shirt and a clean pair of jeans I put them on and walk out of my apartment. I lost my parents when I turned 16 but at least I still had my grandfather to comfort me and to take care of me until I was back on my feet. Since I inherited a hefty sum of money and an apartment complex I don't really have to work but I do small chores and jobs around the neighborhood and for my grandfather.

In the mornings I go around and help some vendors sell whatever they have for sale. In the afternoons I go down to the nearby docks and help some fishermen sort their catch from the night. Then at dusk I clean my grandfather's shrine as well as train with my katana and chi cards with my grandfather.

But for some reason today feels like something is going to happen. From the moment I woke up I've had this feeling that something significant is going to happen but it is going to be marked with a horrible event. I sigh and make my rounds around the city. I look to the sky still trying to shake the feeling but it doesn't work.

I put the feeling out of my mind as I help out the vendors. I finish helping them at around 10 o'clock so I move on to the docks along the way I just randomly look around and I see someone leap from on top of a building to another.

I continue walking to the docks. The strong scent of the sea and salt was always calming to me. "Hey Riken!" A voice yells out I look around and I see the head of the docks running toward me. "Hello sir." I say when he gets close enough to me. "I'm sorry Riken but we don't need help today something has scared away most of the fish. Not only that something destroyed most of the boats." He says in a sad tone of voice.

I nod in understanding but it peeked my interest to hear so many boats were destroyed. I go down to the docks to confirm what he said and to my amazement several boats were either in pieces or smoldering. _'What the hell caused this?' _I think as I examine the remains. I look around to make sure I am alone before reaching into my pocket and pull out a red card with the Yin-Yang symbol on the back.

"Kan, Da, Si!" I say after I toss the card over the boats and make three hand signs in the north, east, and south. The card glows and shows me blurred images of what happened all I could see is two creatures fighting with each other as well as two people. I end the chi spell and recall the card, _'Hmm that was strange I've never seen creatures like those before. Yet they caused all this destruction? As well as scaring a ton of fish from their homes.' _I think as I continue to look around.

After wandering around for a while I find a small destroyed electronic device that looked like it was shattered by a strong blunt force. _'Even more strange.' _I think and look for a clock I find one nearby and it says that it is about 10:30 in the morning.

'_I guess I'll head back home for now.' _I think as I begin walking home. When I get back I set my alarm clock and drift off to sleep to recover some chi that I used. Once I full fall asleep I begin to have a dream. It starts off as nothing but darkness but then a ray of light shines out of nowhere.

"_**It is almost time for us to meet. Just be patient just wait a few more hours." **_A feminine voice says right as I begin to wake up. I look at my clock and see that it is about four o'clock. _'Damn! I'm late.' _I swear in my head before getting up and rushing out.

I make it to the shrine just as the sun was beginning to fade on the horizon I see my grandfather waiting on the front steps of the shrine. "Sorry I'm late grandfather." I say after I catch my breath. "You don't have to apologize my grandson. Do you even remember what today is?" he asks with a small smile on his face.

I think for a few seconds before shaking my head. He laughs, "It is your birthday! I cannot believe that you forgot." He says as he stands up and walks into the shrine. I stare at where he was for a while before following him.

"Wait grandfather!" I yell out as I catch up to him. We enter the main hall of the shrine where a small dinner is set up with a small cake in the center of the food. "Well let's eat you maybe late but it is still warm." He says s he put a hand on my shoulder and gestures to the table. "Thank you grandfather." I say with a smile as we both sit down to eat.

After we finished eating my grandfather left for a few minutes before coming back with four presents. "Here my grandson I had these Items made special for you." He says as he hands them to me. I open one of the smaller presents and under the paper is a wristband with a black crystal in the center and it is decorated with the Taoist compass. "Wow thank you grandfather." I say as I slip it onto my right wrist.

I open two more presents and one turned out to be a leather deck holder that was designed to be attached to a belt loop. The other was a large deck of two hundred dark blue Chi cards that were designed for master level users. I once again thank my grandfather as I proceeded to open the last present it was a long rectangular wooden box that was intricately designed with cherry-blossom petals on the box.

I notice a small golden lock and see my grandfather holding out a small key to me. I take it from his hand and unlock the box, "You have mastered all that I have to teach you Riken so I believe you are ready for these." He says as he opens the box and pulls out two swords as well as a leather holster.

"Dual Katana? Grandfather are you sure I'm ready for these?" I as uncertainly but gratefully. "I am sure you are not the hesitant boy you were when you began your training and you are not a reckless fighter. You trained and mastered self-control. You are ready." He says as he hands the holster and the swords to me. I slip the holster on and strap the swords onto my back, after adjusting the straps I unsheathe one of the swords and admire the polish.

"Well Riken it's getting late you should head home before it gets too dark." He says. I nod and sheathe the blade, "Thank you again for the presents grandfather." I say as I turn to leave. Suddenly a large explosion erupts from nearby and both of us rush to find the source.

In front of the shrine we see a punk looking teenager with a large black wolf-like creature with white stripes. "Hey old geezer where is it? Where is this so called treasure this shrine protects?" He asks in an arrogant tone of voice.

"It will not fall into your hands! Such a weak person is not worthy of even gazing upon it!" My grandfather yells as he pulls out five cards preparing to defend himself. "Black Garurumon show this geezer that we mean business!" he says as he takes out a pistol and loads it. The wolf charges toward my grandfather and tries to eat him. But my grandfather puts up a barrier before he could reach him, "Riken get out of here if I fall then you are to take over as guardian of the shrine." He says struggling to keep it up.

"Grandfather tell me where this treasure is I'll get it out of here and I'll keep it safe." I say as I threw a card at the monstrous wolf and made it explode as a smoke bomb. "One treasure is in the main alter cut it in half and you will find a small tablet with the fire symbol on it. The second is buried under the sacred tree just move the rock with the talismans and it is under that." He says quickly I nod and rush out back to the shrine.

I hear my grandfather yell out an incantation and another explosion. I rush to the alter and unsheathe a sword I focus my strength before slicing the alter like my grandfather told me. In the center was the tablet my grandfather told me about. I reach out to grab it but it burns my left hand. I manage to find a piece of cloth and I'm able to grab it and pocket it.

'_One down one to go.'_ I think as I rush to the back of the shrine and find the tree my grandfather was talking about. I push the rock with all my strength and I'm able to push it over revealing a small wooden box with a protection charm on it.

I grab the box and rush back to the front since it had gone silent. When I arrive I see my grandfather in a pool of his blood and several burns and bullet holes riddled his body. "Grandfather!" I yell as I run to his body and flip him on to his back. "Riken… run… use… the… box…" he gasps out. "I won't run and leave you here. You're the last piece of my family. I just can't leave you." I say as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Ah how sad." I hear a mocking voice say I look up and see the same punk and the black wolf as well but it was covered in cuts and dirt. "Riken… my… time… is almost… up… use the… treasure… in the…box." He says before going still.

I clench my teeth hard as I try to hold in my tears. I look to the box and rip the charm off. "Howling Wolf!" a dark voice yells out and I throw up a reflect card just as a jet of blue fire shot out from the wolf's mouth back at it. I quickly open the box and I see the same device I found near the docks in the morning except it was a regular green with a black screen and three buttons.

'_What the heck is this?' _I think in confusion at the device until I felt something hit me extremely hard. The wolf had swatted me while I was distracted with the device. _**"The time has come summon me into the human world! Use this incantation Kan!Ri!Da!Shin!" **_I hear the same voice from my dream in my head. Once I hit the ground I quickly get up and did as the voice said. I swing the device up, down, left, then right and in an instant a small circle of light appeared in front of me.

From the circle a tall fox-like creature appeared. "It's about time I found a worthy master." The creature says as it turns to me. The creature has ice blue fur, red markings under its eyes and on its forelegs, as well as red elbow length gloves, its eyes were a purplish color from what I could tell.

"Well are you just going to stare at me or are we going to fight these guys." The creature says and turns to the two who killed my grandfather. "I'll take the wolf you take the punk." I say as I unsheathe my katana, it laughs, "I'll deal with the Black Garurumon you deal with the human." It says before rushing at the wolf with its fist enveloped in a blue flame. "Power Paw!"the vulpine punches the wolf hard enough to throw it back.

I pull out a card and rush at the punk. He aimed his pistol to fire at me but I threw the card to put up another barrier. Once I'm close enough I cut his pistol in half and kick him hard in the stomach. He drops the device and I cut it clean in half while it was still in the air. The pieces clatter to the ground and I look to the wolf still fighting with the creature I summoned.

I watch for a little while before I noticed that the wolf went berserk when I destroyed the device. I noticed that the creature was covered with large cuts and crimson stained it's once spotless fur. I throw a card to put a barrier around the fox creature to prevent it from being harmed. I rush at the wolf as I jumped onto its back and sunk my swords into its back.

It howled in pain and tried to throw me off its back by running around. "Get off of its back!" The fox creature yelled. But then the wolf jumped into the air, curled in to a ball, and began to spin. I didn't expect it to be this fast and I quickly lost my grip on my katana.

Due to the speed at which it was spinning it threw me into the barrier I put up. I slump to the ground holding my side since I felt a rib crack. The wolf landed a few feet from me and it began to approach us to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly another creature like the one I summoned appeared in front of us and launched several white projectiles at the wolf. I take a closer look at the fox in front of me. It has black fur, silver tipped ears, no gloves and I could see a tattoo in red ink on its shoulder.

"Are you two alright?" the creature asks and I nod in amazement at the creature. Near me I hear a grunt and I look to see a guy about 17 years old, brown hair, about 120 pounds from what I could tell. He is wearing a grey pullover sweatshirt, black jeans, Running shoes, and a one strap backpack. "Let's finish this fight Deserae." He says and holds out a black device similar to the one I had but the screen was glowing. "Da! Shin! Ri!" He chants and moves it like I did to summon the creature.

Then I noticed a bright light coming from the ground around her and suddenly a large cloud of feathers surrounded her and went toward her arms to form two swords. She readies the swords and charges to the wolf the wolf also charges.

"Enjeruburēdo!" she yells out as she slashes the wolf in its side and it broke down into small bits before disappearing and my katana fell to the ground. She fell to the ground holding her side and blood began seeping through her fingers. The guy ran to her and helped her up. I dissolve the barrier and help the creature I summoned stand.

"What you did was reckless and crazy but at least you gave it a shot." She says as she leans on me for support. We slowly make our way to the two who helped us, "Thanks for coming to the rescue. It looks like you need healing." I say once we are close enough. I pull out three cards and threw them into the air. "Si! Da! Shin! Kan!" I chant and the cards create a healing light that closed our wounds and restored some of our energy.

I pulled my swords out of the ground and sheathed them before turning back to my grandfather. I grab his body and pull it off to an old burial ground on the shrine's grounds. I begin digging a shallow grave and place my grandfather in it after taking the chi cards he had.

"Were we too late to save the guardian?" the guy asks in a solemn voice, "The old guardian yes but not the new one which is me." I respond as I get up. "Come, I'm going home this has been draining and I just want to rest." I say as I begin walking home with the guy following me. The two creatures disappeared but I could feel them following us.

**End Note: Hey guys I'm going to be working on this as I work on Fallout: A new Journey. This is my first attempt at writing something other than Pokémon anyway Read and Review and I do not own Digimon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Introductions and a Growing Threat

All four of us walked through the dark streets in silence. I didn't feel like talking since I just lost my grandfather so I kept my eyes on the street. "Um… Look I need to get home and I'm sorry for what happened to your Grandfather. Here is my number call me tomorrow and I can tell you more." He says as he hands me a small piece of paper. "By the way my name's Aidan and my partner is Deserae." He introduces himself before running off.

I look at the number before putting it in my pocket. I resume walking home with the creature following me. Once we reached my home the creature came out of hiding and stood at my side. I stood there with my hand on the door knob. I sigh and turn the knob to enter the now dark feeling apartment. I wander into my room and put away everything my Grandfather gave me reverently. "Um… Master are you alright?" the creature asks in concern from my room's door.

"No I'm not. I lost the last piece of my family that is something that is not easily recovered from." I say calmly while trying to fight the tears that I was holding in. "I'm not sure I understand. I never had a family but I think you viewed that elder as a father did you not?" She asks in curiosity. I chuckle at her lack of understanding, "Yeah, I suppose you can put it like that. By the way what is your name and what are you?" I ask as I thought about it. She smiles at me, "My name is Riza of the Eastern Seryuu. I am a Digimon that is commonly named Renamon." She says while crossing her arms and leaning against the door way.

"Eastern Seryuu? Is that a clan from where you come from?" I ask in curiosity, "Actually yes it is. My clan is one of five that maintain balance in the Digital World." She says and I nod in questionable understanding. "Well Riza my name is Riken Inakura." I say as a polite introduction. She nods and walks inside my room to look around. "You live alone?" she asks as she looks at a picture of my parents, "Not by choice I lost my parents a couple of years ago." I say sadly as I lie down on my bed.

She looks over to me with her ears down which meant that she regretted asking that question. "I'm going to sleep let me get you a futon." I say as I get up and walk over to my closet and pull out a thin flat mattress with a blanket and pillow. I set them down on the floor next to my bed. "Tomorrow I need a lot of questions answered but we need to rest." I say as I climb into bed and pull the blanket up to my shoulder.

Riza looks at Riken and smiles a gentle smile as she climbs into the futon, curling into a ball and falling asleep next to her partner. Almost immediately she fell asleep and I roll onto my side to look at her sleeping form. _'Well today was strange. I can't believe my grandfather is gone but he is. Maybe she'll be able to end my loneliness but only time will tell.' _I think as I drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to my alarm clock beeping. I reach out and turn it off to stop its annoying blaring. I rub my eyes and stretch feeling a little sore from yesterday's fight. I gently feel for the rib that broke yesterday to make sure it healed properly.

Once I made sure it was okay I sit up and scratch the back of my head before looking at the floor. Riza is still curled into the futon fast asleep making silent cooing sounds. I smile and get out of bed so I could take a shower and change my clothes.

I quickly shower and change my clothes after drying off. Once I am fully dressed I walk out of the bathroom still trying to dry my hair I look up and see Riza reading a random book I had lying around. "Well you're finally awake I thought you were going to sleep all day." I joke as I take the towel off my head and throw it into a basket to wash later.

"Actually I was waiting for you to wake up so you could turn off that infernal contraption." She says as she points at the alarm clock. I chuckle and sit next to her on the bed, "Didn't you say that there were questions that you needed answered?" she asks me as she closes the book.

I sigh and rub the back of my neck, "Well the first question on my mind is how did you know the incantation that summoned you here?" I ask in curiosity. "We Digimon are the ones who taught humans how to use Chi but humans required something to channel the energy. But Digimon can use it without a crutch and the energy in turn becomes our attacks." She explains.

I nod in understanding, "Okay, then how did you know that I was in trouble?" I ask, "I was watching from the Digital World through the digivice." She points to the device I got yesterday. "Why did you choose me as your master?" I ask, "I was chosen to be your partner because I was the strongest of the clan and because you were the one who was chosen to wield my digivice." I look at the digivice in confusion.

"The digivice is created when the human partner is born and the clans hold a battle tournament to select who the Digimon partner will be." She explains, "So there is more than one of these?" I ask she nods. "But what's bothering me is that Black Garurumon was not one of the chosen." She says as she crosses her arms and thinks.

I take in the information I gathered from Riza and I try to remember the digivice I cut in half. "Let's go back to the shrine and see if we can find any clues." I say as I gather my things. Riza flattens her ears, "Do you intend to come back here?" she asks in suspicion. "No, I-I just can't come back here for a while." I say sadly as I adjust my holster straps. "Where will we go?" she asks in concern. "I don't know we'll figure something out." I say and start packing food, water, and a few notebooks into a military surplus shoulder medic bag.

"You are my master so I will follow you but why do you feel the need to leave for a while?" She asks in curiosity. "I-I don't want this place to be destroyed in a fight between another Digimon this apartment is something my father strided for most of his life. This is the last thing I have to honor his memory." I say and sling the bag on my shoulder. "Let's go. Stick to the shadows and follow me." I say as I open the door and head out.

Riza followed from the top of the buildings not letting me out of her sight. We arrive at the shrine to find it swarming with police and CSI members. _'Damn it I didn't think they would show up so soon.' _I think as I approach the Police tape. "Sorry this is a crime scene you can't come in." A police officer says as I reach the tape.

"I am the grandson of the shrine keeper." I say simply as I try to hold in my tears, "Oh I'm sorry for your loss we found this shrine destroyed and your grandfather buried this morning." He says as he lets us in. "I know I came by late last night and found my grandfather dead so I buried him." I say as a few tears slid down my face. "Why didn't you tell anyone about his death?" he asks, "I was too shaken up about it to tell anyone I mean. I just lost the last piece of my family last night." I say as more tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Sorry kid didn't mean to upset you. But we are curious about something we found;" He says as he pulls out the destroyed digivice, "We found this at the entrance of the shrine. Do you have any ideas to what this could be?" He asks. I shake my head, "No have no idea to what it could be." I lie and he puts it away alright well we're sorry for your loss and thank you for your cooperation." He says and walks off. As he leaves the other officers pack up and begin leaving.

'_Now is my chance to find clues.'_ I think as I begin looking around for anything that could shed some light on the situation. "I didn't expect you to come back here." A familiar voice says I look around and Aidan rolled up in front of me. "I was looking for some sort of clue to why my grandfather was attacked." I reply to him.

"I see well I came back to see if I could help." He says while looking at the destruction."Alright well let's check my grandfather's room and see if we can find anything." I say as I walk toward the shrine. "I'm guessing, since you have a Digimon, that you were attacked when you gained your Digimon." I say as I push some of the rubble away. "No I wasn't but we were drawn into this conflict when I was racing with Deserae." Aidan responds as he looks around.

"I see. Riza come out and helps us look." I say and Riza appears standing on top of my head. "It's about time it was getting boring just watching you." She says and lightly jumps off my head and lands a foot away from me. "You too Deserae." Aidan says and she appears next to him. She looks at me and Riza cautiously before bowing politely. I push debris and charred wood out of the way until I find the altar that I cut in half.

"Is this what you were looking for?" He asks in curiosity. I nod in response and look around the altar trying to find some sort of clue or inscription that could help us. I notice some characters in the center of the altar but they were in the same spot I cut so I lift the altar up back into position. "Riza help me with this." I say as I hold up one half she nods and lifts the other end with ease. I look at the characters and read _**'Here rests the element tablet of fire no one but the chosen user may touch the tablet. It will retaliate if it is not touched by the one who has a member of the Suzaku with them.'**_

"Huh? Member of the Suzaku? What does that mean?" I ask out loud and I notice Riza's ears twitch, "The Suzaku are the southern clan of fire so we need to look for the partner of the Suzaku champion." Riza explains. "I'm the champion of the Suzaku clan." Deserae says, we look over to her and Aidan. I stand back before dropping the altar, "Then the tablet belongs to you then." I say as I reach for it.

"Hold onto it we don't know why that guy was after it or what it's for." He says simply. I think about what he said for a second and nod. "Well I don't think we are going to find any more clues so we should go." I say and head through the path we made. "So what are you going to do now?" Aidan asks, I sigh and think, "I don't know I'll try to ask the people I know for information about this tablet." I respond.

Aidan nods and thinks, "Do you have a place to stay?" He asks, "I do but I don't want to be there in case we are attacked for the tablet." I say and look around. Aidan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gold credit card, "Here just show it to the owner where ever you go they'll let you in for free." He says as he hands me the card.

I look at it curiously and pocket it, "Thanks but what are you going to do now?" I ask he sighs, "I have to get home and get a few things then I'll meet up with you to find information about the tablet." He says and walks out of the rubble. "Alright I'm going to stick around for a bit before I find a hotel." I say as I go back into the rubble and try to find my grandfather's room.

Riza helps me lift large sections of the rubble until we came across the remains of his room. I sigh and offer a small prayer to my grandfather before rummaging into his closet for clues at first I didn't find anything useful until I fell forward and found a worn box deep in his closet. I pull it out and open it revealing an ancient book written on rice paper. I open it and see several illustrations and ancient characters that weren't in use anymore.

I come across a page that showed a picture of nine tablets surrounding an orb of darkness looking like it was forcing it back or destroying it I couldn't tell. Riza looked over my shoulder, "Older characters I can read a few but not all of it." She says. "Really then what does it say?" I plead slightly as she reads a few characters, "This is a rough translation but I think it says _**'With the 9 elemental tablets the heroes of old protected the world from the ever present darkness from swallowing the world in destruction and chaos.' **_That's all I can read the rest is out of my knowledge." She says sadly.

I nod, "It's ok Riza we just need to find someone to read this and we'll be able to know what's going on around here." I say and gently pat her shoulder as we walk out of the rubble back into the open air. "I'll head into the city to find any clues on how to translate the rest of the book." I say to Riza as we left the shrine grounds.

Riza looks around at the forested area that leads to the shrine, "Is it ok for me to explore the city Master?" Riza asks excitedly. I think about her request for a few seconds before responding, "Alright but stay out of sight is there a way I could use to find you in case you need help?" I ask, "The digivice has an auto tracking system built into it." She says as she disappears into the shadows.

I nod slightly as she disappears from my sight. I sigh as I place the book into my bag and turn to head into the city for more information on the tablet or for someone who could help me translate the rest of the books text.

So I head into the city library hoping there will be a book that will have the same characters as the book I found in my grandfathers closet but I didn't have any luck after searching for hours for any information. So I leave with my head hung at being unable to find anything on either the book or the tablets.

I decide to head for a camping store to buy a hiking backpack, a tent, two sleeping bags, and two mess kits. I pack everything into the pack along with my katana since they're considered dangerous weapons but I kept my deck on my belt just in case I needed them.

I walk out of the store to find a hotel where Riza and I could sleep for the night so she wouldn't have to worry about it. I look around the city for a good hotel that wouldn't cost too much since I didn't want to take advantage of Aidan's offer with the card he gave me. I eventually come across a decent hotel that didn't cost too much but when I showed them the card they immediately rushed me to the best room they had.

I was confused as to why they acted like that but before I could protest they already had me in the room and they left just as quickly as they had come. "That was strange as hell." I say out loud to myself as I place the pack down along with the hiking bag. I go over to the bed and lay back on the covers but feeling restless since I'm not use to staying still for even five minutes I sigh deeply and look over to my hiking pack.

I get up and grab my katana I quickly wrap them in a large cloth to mask what they really were so I wouldn't get myself in trouble. I strap them to my back and head outside back into the city I jump onto a bus bound for the nearby forest so I could release some unused energy. I hear the digivice begin to beep trying to get my attention I reach into my pocket and pull it out.

I played with the buttons until Riza appeared on the screen, _**"Where are you going master? I felt you begin moving away from the city." **_She asks me. I look around the bus but it was empty with the exception of the driver. I pull the digivice close, "I'm heading into the city to burn some energy with some training." I whisper to her to avoid being heard. _**"I'll join you master I'm above the vehicle on the rooftops when I have a good chance I'll jump on top." **_She says as the screen goes to a selection menu.

I put the digivice back into my pocket and listen for any sign that Riza landed on the top of the bus. I hear a dull thunk on the top from Riza landing on the top and luckily the driver didn't care about it. I quickly open the window and Riza slides in next to me. She quickly pulls the digivice out of my pocket and presses the buttons in a specific sequence.

Then the digivice swallows Riza before falling back into my lap I pick it up and look at the screen it displayed _**"Partner Digimon secured" **_I look at the driver then back to the digivice. I toy with it and eventually open the communication line with Riza, "What was that Riza?" I ask. _**"It's the storage program so we don't have to leave our master's side." **_She replies simply. "Riza… You don't have to keep calling me master just call me by my name." I say gently to her since I didn't like the 'master' title.

Riza looks at me strangely before replying, _**"Alright…Riken I'll start calling you by your first name." **_She says as she says my name for the first time. I smile and pull the signal to tell the driver I wanted to get off at the next stop which is close to the forest.

The bus slows to a stop and I say a quick thank you before jumping off and heading into the forest. The digivice begins beeping again and I pull it out of my pocket, _**"Can you let me out now Riken? It's kind of cramped in here." **_Riza says uncomfortably. I nod and play with the buttons until it let her out of the digivice she takes a deep breath and stretches, "Much better than being inside that cramped thing." She says out loud.

I chuckle and take my katana off my back to unwrap the cloth so I could train on a random tree. Riza begins a small series of stretches before turning to me, "I'm ready to begin Riken." She says with a confidant smile as she assumes an offensive position. I look at her before putting my katana up against a tree before assuming an offensive position as well.

She smirks at me before charging at me her fist ready to connect a strike to my body. I dodge the punch and twist my body to attempt to land a kick to her stomach but she saw it coming so she grabbed my leg before spinning around throwing me away from her.

I try to land on my feet but I misjudged her strength so I end up hitting a tree extremely hard but I manage to get up to dodge a flying kick from Riza that would have dealt some real damage to my body. I keep an eye out for her to come back and I barely dodge another punch from her. I grab her arm and use my shoulder to throw her to the ground and quickly pin her to the ground.

She growls playfully and tries to struggle out of the grip I have her pinned in. I laugh at her attempts to get up as I push off of her to let her get up off the floor. "Nice try Riza you almost got me with your jump kick." I say as I help her up. "Nice counter with the shoulder throw." She says with a smile as she moves away with her tail swaying slightly.

She picks up my katana and bring them to me, "I want to practice with my dual katana fighting style." She says with a smile as I take my katana from her. "You know how to use dual katana Riza?" I ask in curiosity she nods, "It is a mandatory skill taught in the Eastern Seryuu clan and of course I mastered it." She says with a smile.

I nod in understanding and unsheathe my katana getting ready to fight her. She backs away quickly, "Wait a minute! I can't summon my katana on my own. I need you to summon them for me. The incantation for them is… ah Kan, Kan, Ri, Shin, Shin." She says while making the hand signs in the air.

I stab my katana into the ground and pull out Riza's digivice I hold it out in front of me, "Kan, Kan, Ri, Shin, Shin." I chant as I move the digivice up, up, down, right, right. Two circles of light appear next to Riza and two blades float up to her hands the right handed blade is a pure white sword with a gold handle and a sapphire in the hilt, the left handed sword is black with a silver handle and a ruby in the hilt.

She grabs them and gives them a quick twirl in her hands, "I missed them." She says with a smirk before getting into an offensive position with her katana out in front of her. I pick up my blades and get ready to fight with her. She leaps into the air and brings her blades down attempting to land a deep blow to me.

I quickly bring my blades up to deflect the attack our swords resonate with the combined energy from the attack and block. I give a quick shove forward and quickly spin to inflict a vertical slash attempting to knock the blades out of her hands but she hold onto them firmly then quickly spin kicks me in the stomach.

I cough out what air I had in my lungs and stumble backwards before falling to my knees. Riza drops her blades and rushes over to me, "Riken are you alright?" She asks worriedly as she puts a hand on my back. I take deep breaths before slumping forward and cough out a bit of blood. "You have one hell of a kick." I manage to choke out before pushing myself back onto my feet.

Riza holds me steady as I regain my balance and orientation once I'm ready I assume my fighting position again, "I think we should stop. I don't want to hurt you again Riken." She says sadly as she picks up her katana and sheathes them. I sigh, "Alright Riza I understand." I say as I swing my blades around before sheathing them.

Riza looks at me and smiles as she hugs her sheathed blades close to her. I smile back and place my katana into the cloth, "want me to place your blades with mine Riza?" I ask her before I warp my blades. Riza looks at her blades then back to me, "Okay if you don't mind" She says as she places her blades with mine.

I wrap them up and place them on my back again before turning to Riza, "I'm ok Riza you just took me by surprise." I say with a smile to make sure that she didn't blame herself for kicking me. She slowly smiles back before hugging me tightly "Thank you for cheering me up Riken." She says happily as her tail wraps around both of us.

I blush slightly at Riza's actions but I dismiss them and hug her back so I don't seem rude or unwilling to forgive her. I hear her coo softly at my willingness to hug her and feel her tail tighten around us her soft fur felt good and a little ticklish against my skin.

I let go of her after a few minutes and try to get her attention since she closed her eyes while we were hugging. She blushes lightly before letting go of me, "Sorry I don't know why I did that." She says while trying to hide her blush. I smile gently, "Its ok Riza I kind of enjoyed the hug so don't apologize for it." A blush quickly formed on my face.

Riza blushes deeper before grabbing my hand in hers, "Let's get back to the city Riken." She says while pulling me along with her I stumble at the sudden action but I manage to regain my balance and fall in next to her. She keeps her hand wrapped around mine as she tries to find her way out of the forest.

We instead come into a clearing that has the sun shining brightly and in the center of it a man around 5' 9" in his late 20's with light brown hair laying face down in the grass and a courier bag slung on his shoulder. I walk over to him and begin to check him for wounds before a dark blue and red blur hit me square in the face making me fly backwards.

I sit up and rub my face to ease the pain "Stay away from my master and you won't get hurt." A female voice says form somewhere in the clearing. Riza looks around to locate the source of the voice. I get to my feet and look around as well I hear a bush behind me rustle. I quickly turn to catch the same blur shoots at me and slam whatever it was on the ground knocking it unconscious.

I jump to my feet to look at what I took down I look at it to find it was a dark blue husky like creature with red boxing gloves and a red head band. I hear my digivice begin beeping and pull it out to see what it's trying to tell me. A holographic screen comes up displaying the same creature on the floor.

"**Digimon: Gaomon. Digivolution Level: Rookie. Special Attacks: Gao Rush, Rolling Upper, Double Backhand, and Wild Echo. Next Digivolution: Gaogamon." **It displays to me. "This is another Digimon Riza?" I ask her as I look over the Gaomon. "Yes, she's the champion of the Central Kirin. I'm guessing that man in the center of the clearing is her master." She replies as she examines the man.

I pick up the Gaomon and walk over to Riza, "Is he ok? Any injuries?" I ask her in concern for the stranger. Riza shakes her head as she lifts the man onto her shoulder, "It seems like he passed out from exhaustion and hunger. There aren't any signs of injuries." She says as she drags him over to me.

"Alright let's get them back to the hotel so they can recover plus I think I threw the Gaomon a bit too hard so she could be out for a while." I say as I put her down and take the man off Riza's shoulder. "I'll take him while you use the roof top of the bus to get back to the city. Since the Gaomon is his partner they could be friendly and willing to help us." I say as I drag the man out of the forest.

Riza picks up the Gaomon and follows me out of the forest to the bus stop and hid behind the bench so she wouldn't be caught when the bus comes. The bus comes soon after we arrive and I pay the fare for both me and the man we take a seat in the far back and I head another dull thunk indicating Riza jumped on the bus.

The bug drives into the city as I stare out the window to watch Riza jump off the top of the bus onto one of the buildings. I see her jump and I head the digivice beep again I pull it out of my pocket and Riza appears on the screen, _**"Riken where do I go from here?" **_She asks simply, "Follow the bus it'll take us close to the hotel where I rented a room and I'll open the window to the room." I tell her.

She nods and the screen goes black I put it back into my pocket as the bus came to a stop at one of the terminals. It waits for someone to get in and that person is Aidan he sees me and walks over to me taking the seat in front of us. The bus closes the door and drives off into the city.

Aidan looks to us, "Hey who's the stiff you have with you?" He asks and I chuckle, "I found him out in the forest while I was training with Riza." I say to him quietly. Aidan nods and leans back in his seat to enjoy the bus ride to the hotel. "Where did you need to go?" I ask him as he looks at us, "I needed to stop by my home to tell my parents that I was going to be gone for a few days." He says.

I shrug and wait for the bus to reach the hotel. Once it does all three of us get off the bus and walk inside to the room I place the unconscious man on the bed and open the window to let Riza slide in with the unconscious Gaomon. She does a few seconds after I opened the window with the Gaomon still slung over her shoulder.

Riza places the Gaomon on the bed next to the unconscious man, "What are we going to do with them?" Riza asks as she examines them, "The only thing we can do is to make sure they get back on their feet. The Gaomon just needs to rest from the throw her master needs to rest and eat." I reply as I begin to order room service.

Aidan rummages through the man's bag for any ID or for the digivice to the Gaomon he manages to find the man's ID it read that the man's name is Liam and that he's a courier but nothing else Aidan puts his ID back and takes a seat at the small table in the corner of the room. "Aidan where is Deserae?" I ask him he points behind me and I turn to see her standing behind me.

I jump back a bit in surprise not expecting her to be directly behind me. "What is it? What do you need me for?" She asks and I shake my head, "I was just curious that's all." I reply as I take a seat across from Aidan. "Well I found a book in my grandfather's room. It appears the tablet we found in the shrine is more important than we thought." I say as I pull it out of the bag and set it on the table.

"Oh really how important?" Aidan asks, "Protecting the world important it seems that they are able to hold back some sort of evil long sealed away." I say as I show him the page Riza partially translated for me. We hear a knock on the door I look to our Digimon and see they have already hidden themselves and the Gaomon. I open the door and one of the workers wheels in a serving cart into the room I give him a good tip before he leaves.

"Alright it's safe to come out now you two." I say as Riza and Deserae reappear and immediately lunge for the food. "Yeah forgot to mention apparently all Digimon are ravenous eaters probably since they need a lot of energy to use their attacks." Aidan says as they eat half of the food in two seconds without getting any in their fur. The step back fully satisfied and sit on the edge of the bed I look at what's left and see they left four plates of food.

I give Aidan one of the plates and I set another on the night stand next to Liam. I sit and eat one of the last two remaining plates, "So what do you plan on doing?" Aidan asks in curiosity, I just shrug my shoulders, "I would guess we need to see if the rest of the tablets are safe without those there could be a lot of trouble." I say simply.

Aidan nods in agreement as he finishes his food and places the plates on the cart. I look through the book as I eat hoping to gain another clue from the pictures or from the unreadable text but I come up with nothing. I sigh in defeat and put the book back into my bag. Aidan gets up and pats me on the shoulder, "We'll find a clue don't stress out about it." He says with a smile.

I smile back and nod before stretching, "I'll turn in early let Liam and his Gaomon take the bed." I say as I pull out both of the sleeping bags from the hiking pack. Riza comes over and helps me take out the bags I give one to Aidan, "It's big enough to fit two people so I don't think we'll have a problem sharing them with our Digimon." I say and Aidan immediately blushes along with Riza and Deserae.

"You're kidding right?" Deserae asks while still blushing after I think about it for a few seconds I understand about what they were blushing and I blush as well, "I didn't mean it like that it's just we only have two beds and they might as well go two who need them the most." I say in defense and they reluctantly nod in agreement. I sigh and lay out the sleeping bags so we could get some rest.

Riza and I set up our sleeping bag in between the beds while Aidan and Deserae place their sleeping bag close to the wall next to the bed the Gaomon is sleeping on. We slip into the sleeping bag and try to get comfortable enough to sleep. Riza slips into the bag first so she could get use to it then I slip in the bag it was a bit of tight fit but we manage to get comfortable as we could. I blush lightly as the bag pushes me and Riza close together.

Riza blushes madly before trying to turn around so she could sleep but from the tight confines she wasn't able to move an inch. I don't even try to move since I knew there was no point in even trying so I just allow myself to fall asleep. Riza eventually stops trying and tries to fall asleep but before she does she makes sure I'm completely asleep before pulling me close into her.

_**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update I had a major writers block and I kept procrastinating. Anyway Read and Review Later.**_


End file.
